It's All About Blood : Awakening of the Forgotten
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: UA à partir de la saison 5. L'Embrouilleur nordique Loki décide d'aider l'équipe Free Will dans leur recherche d'une solution à l'Apocalypse. Mais pourquoi semble-t-il s'intéresser autant à Castiel ? Y aurait-il un lien avec les cauchemars de ce dernier ?
1. Chapter 1

**It's All About Blood : Awakening of the Forgotten**

Dean leva brièvement la tête de son magazine – le tout dernier numéro de _Perverses des Mers du Sud_, pas moins – pour regarder Castiel.

L'ange en pleine déchéance était allongé sur l'un des lits de la chambre de motel. Si le chasseur ne l'avait pas engueulé, il se serait couché avec ses godasses et son foutu imperméable, sans parler de sa cravate…

Mais là, il était juste en chemise et pantalon, étendu sur le côté, un bras replié à hauteur du visage. L'ange était tellement silencieux que Dean avait la vague impression d'être en train de faire une veillée funéraire. Castiel ne respirait probablement que par réflexe lorsqu'il était éveillé.

La porte de la chambre grinça lorsque Sam rentra avec les courses.

« T'as pas oublié la tarte, ce coup-ci ? » interrogea Dean avec espoir.

« Rupture de stock » laissa tomber son cadet.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, Dean Jonathan Winchester était contraint d'aller lui-même s'acheter une tarte s'il en voulait. Et encore, une fois sur deux, il y avait un inconvénient qui l'empêchait de profiter de sa gâterie.

« File-moi une bière » lâcha-t-il après un soupir souffreteux.

Sam plongea la main dans le sac plastique et en retira une bouteille brune qu'il lança à son frère. La mine pensive, il commença à déballer les achats tout en regardant Castiel.

« Un vrai petit ange » commenta narquoisement Dean qui avait surpris son frangin à reluquer son emplumé personnel.

« Je savais pas que les anges avaient besoin de dormir » s'étonna Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules et but une gorgée mousseuse directement à la bouteille.

« En fait, il paraît que si. Mais ils aiment pas faire ça n'importe où, d'après Cas. » déclara-t-il.

Sam examina la chambre de motel d'un œil critique.

« Bon… On a vu pire » admit-il en lorgnant une tache verdâtre sous l'évier.

« En tout cas, il a pas fait le délicat » lâcha Dean. « Il était tellement claqué qu'à peine ici, il s'est écroulé sur le plumard. Avec ses pompes ! »

Sam rigola devant la moue écœurée de son frère.

« Comme si t'avais jamais enlevé ses chaussures à papa quand il était tellement bourré qu'il dormait sur le canapé ! »

« Je ne suis pas un grand fan des odeurs de pieds, merci » grinça Dean en replongeant sans complexes dans sa lecture déconseillée aux moins de dix-huit ans.

**(****)**

Castiel appréhendait le sommeil.

Il ne savait jamais s'il allait rêver ou pas. La plupart du temps, il dormait simplement, d'une traite, sans conscience de lui-même. La _petite mort_, comme disaient les humains (et il a pu vérifier la justesse de cette expression, lorsque Raphaël l'a détruit).

Mais parfois il rêvait. Et il détestait cela.

Car le rêve (le même à chaque fois) finissait toujours mal.

Et cette fois-là, il rêva.

Il était petit. Et il pleurait, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais quelqu'un venait le soulever et l'allongeait sur un matelas, où il pouvait sentir la chaleur de deux autres personnes…

Une voix masculine qui accusait plaisamment quelqu'un de trop le gâter et une voix féminine qui répondait qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner…

Le rêve devenait confus ensuite…

Un parfum de noix de coco, de bois de cèdre et de vanille…

Des bras accueillants, tendres, qui le réconfortaient…

Un rire joyeux qui tournoyait au-dessus d'un champ de tournesols agités par le vent…

Une fille portant une robe d'un blanc éblouissant qui dansait sous les gouttes de pluie qui scintillaient comme une nuée de diamants tombant du ciel…

Et puis, tout devenait cauchemar.

Une tache rouge s'élargissait lentement sur la robe si blanche… Un hurlement déchirait l'atmosphère, empuantie par l'odeur du soufre…

Deux yeux couleur lapis-lazuli, agrandis par la douleur et l'incompréhension…

_Ses _yeux _à lui _dans son visage _à elle_… Le visage le plus sublime qu'il ait jamais vu…

Et quelqu'un qui sanglotait…

Comme à chaque fois, Castiel se réveilla en sursaut.

« T'as bien dormi ? » interrogea Dean, avec une vague curiosité, pas suffisante pour l'arracher à son magazine incitant à la dépravation.

Castiel hocha vaguement la tête. S'il parlait à voix haute, le chasseur saurait qu'il lui mentait.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de son rêve. Il avait la certitude que ce serait une obscénité de le faire.

Même si cela impliquait qu'il soit condamné à se demander éternellement qui était cette jeune fille qu'il voyait mourir encore et encore.

**Et voici le premier épisode d'une trilogie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps ! N'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement : introduction d'un OC dans ce chapitre.**

« Tu es sûr que le signal vient de là ? » interrogea Dean.

« J'en suis certain » affirma Castiel, le regard fixé sur l'entrepôt.

Quelques heures auparavant, l'ange rebelle avait perçu une activité céleste en provenance de l'endroit, ce qui avait conduit l'aîné des Winchester à se demander pourquoi les anges faisaient toujours les marioles dans des endroits de ce genre.

L'équipe Sauvons la Terre (nom d'écologiste totalement pourri, donc approuvé par Sammy) se tenait donc devant la structure miteuse, laquelle devait apparemment être démolie le mois prochain. Plutôt pratique, ils pourraient faire du dégât sans complexes.

« Et si les choses tournent mal ? » fit anxieusement Sam.

Les doigts de Castiel se resserrèrent sur la poignée de son couteau d'ange.

« Nous y parerons » lâcha-t-il froidement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. Une vague odeur de poussière trempée imprégnait l'atmosphère, mélangée au remugle caractéristique des endroits clos, si bien connu des deux Winchester. Pas trace de la moindre plume – façon de parler.

« Castiel » prononça une voix monotone, totalement dépourvue d'émotions.

L'attention du trio se focalisa immédiatement sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

Le véhicule de l'ange n'était pas plus vieux que Sam – vingt-cinq ans au grand maximum. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux bruns, et curieusement, il ne portait pas le costume de pingouin que tous les membres de son espèce – y compris Castiel sous son imperméable – semblaient arborer. A la place, il portait une veste bleue sur une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon vert foncé.

Les yeux marron de l'ange donnèrent la chair de poule à Sam. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu des yeux à ce point dépourvus de toute trace d'humanité… Des yeux si vides qu'il semblait qu'un automate se tenait devant eux.

Castiel se contracta – la façon dont on se contracte lorsqu'on vient de recevoir une vilaine surprise, remarqua Dean.

« Que fais-tu là ? » gronda l'ange rebelle.

L'autre ange le considéra et une émotion se laissa entrevoir dans son regard – de la tristesse.

« Tes plumes tombent » dit-il.

Castiel tiqua.

« C'est le châtiment de ceux d'entre nous qui désobéissent » rappela-t-il. « Tu le sais bien. »

« Oui, je le sais. » confirma l'ange aux yeux redevenus vides.

« Minute, papillon » protesta Dean. « Comment ça, tu te déplumes ? »

Saisi par une brusque montée de honte, Castiel évita le regard de son protégé.

« Castiel a choisi de se rebeller. Un rebelle n'a plus le droit d'arborer fièrement ses ailes, car elles perdent de leur beauté » annonça l'ange inconnu. « Elles deviennent le signe de sa désobéissance, pour que chacun des nôtres puisse le reconnaître comme traître à son sang. »

Dean sentit son colèromètre exploser.

« Grande nouvelle, Yoda » fulmina-t-il. « C'est les anges qui ont décidé de faire un enfant dans le dos aux humains en provoquant cette putain d'Apocalypse ! Alors, tu t'écrases quand tu parles de traîtrise, okay ? »

« Dean » gronda Castiel de manière inattendue. « Ne lui parles pas sur ce ton. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua l'humain pris au dépourvu.

« Castiel. » Un ton adouci, presque nostalgique. « Tu n'as aucune obligation de me défendre. Je ne te suis plus rien, désormais. »

« Comment ça, plus rien ? » intervint Sam, sourcils froncés. « Tu es qui, exactement ? »

Les yeux marron de l'ange s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Je dois donc apprendre que Castiel ne vous a pas parlé de moi. Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Mon nom est Cassiel, et je suis l'Ange de la solitude et des larmes, ainsi que le gardien de Castiel. »

Dean tiqua.

« Gardien ? Tu veux dire que les anges ont leurs propres anges perchés sur l'épaule ? »

Cassiel parut désarçonné un court instant par l'image.

« Je ne me perche sur l'épaule de personne… Était-ce une métaphore ? »

« Ce que mon frère voudrait savoir » intervint Sam, l'air gêné, « c'est si tu sers de protecteur à Castiel. »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté – c'était un truc génétique ou quoi, cette manie foutrement exaspérante et… craquante ?

« En vérité, je serais davantage son… Comment dites-vous ? Son père de substitution ? Comme Robert Singer l'est pour vous deux. »

« Quoi ! » s'étrangla Dean en dévisageant son ange aux yeux bleus… qui s'efforçait visiblement de rétrécir au point de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« C'est toi qui as élevé Cas ? » interrogea Sam, stupéfait.

« C'est exact. » confirma Cassiel. « Mais dorénavant, je ne suis plus responsable de lui. »

L'ange aux yeux bleus dévisagea son congénère avec incrédulité.

« Tu devais bien t'en douter » reprit Cassiel avec tristesse. « Tu t'es rebellé, Castiel. Tu n'as plus le droit de prétendre appartenir à notre famille. Nous devons te détruire. »

« Est-ce ce que toi, tu prétends faire ? » demanda Castiel.

_Je t'en supplie, ne réponds pas par l'affirmative._

Il y eut un silence.

« Je ne peux pas » finit par répondre l'ange aux yeux bruns. « Tu es… Je ne peux pas. Je l'aimais trop pour te tuer. »

« Qui ça ? » intervint Dean – avec un pressentiment lugubre.

Cassiel lui jeta un regard aigu.

« Sais-tu comment naissent les anges, Dean Winchester ? »

« Heu… Vous vous ébouriffez mutuellement les plumes et ça vous fait pondre un œuf ? » lâcha l'aîné des Winchester, ce qui lui valut de se faire dévisager par les anges comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« On croyait que c'était Dieu qui les créait » déclara précipitamment Sam.

« Dieu n'a créé de Sa main que quelques uns d'entre nous » répondit Cassiel. « Pour les autres… Basiquement, un nouvel ange est créé à partir de la grâce de deux autres anges en âge de porter un enfant. Il s'ensuit une gestation, puis le nouveau-né vient au monde. »

« Hé là » s'écria Dean. « Les deux partenaires peuvent porter un enfant ? Même le mec ? »

Cassiel regarda l'humain avec candeur.

« Techniquement, nous n'avons pas de sexe, Dean » expliqua-t-il. « Mais oui, n'importe quel ange peut porter un nouveau-né. »

Le chasseur crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

« Alors, vous connaissiez les parents de Castiel ? » intervint Sam en soutenant son frère dont le teint n'avait subitement rien à envier à celui d'un cachet d'aspirine.

Cassiel se rembrunit.

« Sa mère, oui. »

Au moins ce n'était pas un mec, se dit l'aîné des Winchester. Il n'aurait pas été capable de regarder encore son emplumé personnel dans le blanc des yeux sinon – et ce n'était pas trop déplaisant, de reluquer Castiel pendant des heures…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? » demanda Sam.

Intérieurement il se doutait bien de la réponse. De manière surprenante, ce fut Castiel qui répondit, les yeux vissés au sol.

« Mettre au monde un nouveau-né… est extrêmement dangereux pour le parent qui subit la gestation. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne survivent pas. »

Oh. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Sam se sentait à présent plutôt mal à l'aise. Et il commençait à considérer Cassiel dans une lumière plus sympathique.

Il avait vu la façon dont son propre père le regardait parfois. Parce qu'au fond, c'était à cause de Sam que Mary était morte. Le démon aux yeux jaunes ne serait jamais entré dans la maison, n'aurait jamais éventré Mary avant de la clouer au plafond s'il n'y avait pas eu un bébé de six mois qu'il voulait souiller avec son sang impur.

Cassiel avait aimé la mère de Castiel. Pour Sam, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de rancœur dans la façon dont l'ange aux yeux bruns s'adressait à son ancien protégé.

Un froissement dans sa tête – on venait de lire ses pensées, Castiel l'avait fait quelquefois. Sauf que cette fois, c'était les yeux de Cassiel qui le fixaient.

« Il vient d'elle » fit doucement l'ange, en écho aux pensées de l'humain. « Comment pourrais-je le haïr ? Comment pourrais-je lever la main contre lui ? »

« Si tu ne souhaites pas me tuer, pourquoi venir ? » interrogea Castiel.

« Pour te dire de faire attention » répondit son ex-mentor. « Zacharie a juré ta perte, depuis que tu lui as soustrait le véhicule de Michel. »

« Je le sais » rétorqua l'ange aux yeux bleus.

« Et je te le répète » lâcha Cassiel. « Sois prudent. »

« A ta place, j'arrêterais de me faire de la bile » commenta Dean. « Après tout, _je _suis là ! »

Une ombre de sourire voleta sur les lèvres de Cassiel, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur son congénère.

« J'ai déjà trop pleuré, Castiel. Ne me donne pas une autre raison de porter le deuil. » déclara-t-il.

« Je m'efforcerais de ne pas t'en donner » assura Castiel.

Cette fois, le sourire de Cassiel fut nettement visible. Puis l'ange disparut dans un froufroutement d'ailes.

**(****)**

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de lui ? » interrogea Dean nettement vexé.

Castiel laissa passer deux minutes avant de répondre.

« Cassiel n'a pas… très bonne réputation » avoua-t-il.

« Il s'est fâché avec quelques emplumés ? » ricana le chasseur.

« Il est réputé maudit » lâcha l'ange. « Tous ceux qu'il ose aimer périssent. Sans exception. »

Silence plombé.

« Et bien… C'est déjà fait, non ? » souffla Sam. « Raphaël t'a bien fait sauter, je veux dire ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle… »

« Et, heu… Désolé. Pour ta mère, tu vois… »

L'ange fixa le chasseur.

« Il est grossier de parler des morts, dans notre culture. Ne l'évoque plus, je t'en prie. »

« D'accord. »

Au fond de lui, Sam se demanda si Castiel voulait simplement respecter une coutume de son espèce ou s'il ne voulait pas en parler personnellement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement : scène de violence et langage vulgaire.**

« Magnifique » grogna Dean. « Cette pétasse me manquait, justement. »

Les deux Winchester se trouvaient actuellement dans une boutique miteuse, cernés par une horde de démons – au moins cinq ou six. Et parmi eux, une jolie fille blonde, déguisée en rockeuse avec des piercings dans les oreilles et dans le nez.

Pour un humain lambda, c'était un sapin de Noël ambulant avec tous ces accessoires bling-bling. Pour les deux frères, c'était le cauchemar ambulant appelé Meg.

« Oh Dean » susurra le démon. « Décidément, tu sais parler aux femmes. »

L'aîné des Winchester fit un beau sourire.

« Mais de rien, salope. Et maintenant, tu voudrais bien aller te faire voir ailleurs ? Parce que Sam et moi, on a des tas de trucs plus importants à faire que tailler une bavette avec toi. Genre arrêter l'Apocalypse… »

« Ah, mais nous, on veut qu'elle ait lieu, l'Apocalypse » coupa Meg. « Alors ça nous embêterait un peu de vous laisser décamper. Surtout que Saminounet doit remplir son office de smoking pour notre Père. »

« Si tu veux que je dises oui » gronda Sam, « tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

« Oh, Sammy » ronronna le démon, « je crois bien que c'est plutôt toi qui va l'avoir dans le cul. Alors sois une bonne petite pute et couche-toi tout de suite, ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet des Winchester leva son fusil et tira une décharge de gros sel dans la poitrine de la blonde occupée par Meg.

« C'est _Sam_ » feula-t-il.

Les démons se mirent en position de fondre sur les deux chasseurs.

Les portes vitrées du magasin volèrent en éclats.

Un ange s'avança dans la boutique, apparemment désarmé. Les Winchester le reconnurent immédiatement, avec sa veste bleue défraîchie et son air de somnambule.

« Vous ne pouvez pas emmener les Winchester » lâcha tranquillement Cassiel.

Meg arqua un sourcil.

« Désolé, l'emplumé, mais on peut et on va » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

« Disparais avec tes semblables, abomination » répliqua l'ange, « et je ne me verrais pas contraint de te détruire. »

Meg ricana.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une envie folle de me faire griller quelques ailes… d'angelot. »

Un de ses démons s'avança vers Cassiel.

Le bras de l'ange bougea à une telle vitesse qu'il en devint flou. Un jet de sang gicla violemment du cou du démon brusquement décapité, tandis que la tête tomba par terre avec une telle force qu'elle en pulvérisa presque le carrelage.

La figure et le col maculés de sang, Cassiel ne broncha même pas.

« Je me vois contraint de me répéter » dit-il froidement. « Disparais. »

« Mais c'est qu'il est pas maladroit, l'emplumé » commenta Meg en s'approchant. « Seulement, j'ai mes ordres. Ramener Sammy d'amour à Lucifer et écorcher Dean si possible. »

« Je peux comprendre » déclara l'ange. « Mes ordres à moi sont de t'empêcher d'agir. Nous somme donc contraints de nous affronter. »

« Parle moins et agis plus, trésor ! » lança le démon en s'élançant sur Cassiel.

L'instant d'après, Meg poussa un hurlement, serrant contre sa poitrine son poignet droit qui venait d'être amputé de sa main.

Cassiel brandit son couteau d'ange vers elle.

« Tu n'as aucune chance. Abandonne, ou je ferais voler ton âme en éclats et les disperserais dans tout le cosmos » fit-il.

Le démon braqua sur lui ses globes oculaires noircis.

« Maintenant, je vois qui tu es » cracha-t-elle. « Le soi-disant Cinquième Archange… Le Pleureur qui vient faucher les rois. »

« Il s'agit en effet de deux titres qu'on me donne » reconnut Cassiel, impassible. « Vas-tu enfin partir, à présent ? »

Meg eut un rictus haineux, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et un nuage de fumée noire jaillit de la bouche de la fille possédée, se mêlant aux traînées de fumée des autres démons pour s'enfuir par une bouche d'aération.

Il ne restait dans la boutique que deux humains, six cadavres dont deux incomplets, et un ange plein de sang. Sam leva sur Cassiel un regard effaré.

« Le Cinquième Archange ? » répéta-il craintivement.

Cassiel prit un air vaguement gêné.

« C'est un simple surnom… J'ai beau être assez puissant pour être en mesure de tenir tête au plus faible des Archanges, je demeure malgré tout un ange. »

« Tu parles d'un ange » feula Dean avec dégoût. « Au moins, les plus enculés de tes frères ont la décence de tuer proprement, pas de _torturer _leurs proies. »

Le regard marron de l'ange se durcit.

« Il semblerait que voir l'unique amour que tu connaîtras jamais être tuée sous tes yeux ait tendance à étouffer la compassion » lâcha-t-il d'un ton polaire. « Mais je ne pense rien t'apprendre de nouveau, n'est-ce pas, Samuel ? »

Le cadet des Winchester se raidit en entendant l'allusion à peine voilée à Jessica.

« Espèce de… Ne parle pas d'elle, tu m'entends ? » explosa le chasseur.

« Pardonne-moi » dit l'ange avec une expression contrite. « J'oubliais les convenances. »

« Bon » commenta Dean qui s'était mine de rien rapproché d'une surface de mur libre, « puisque tu es dans ta période sympa, tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser partir ? Je veux dire, oublier que tu dois nous ramener à Zacharie ? »

Les yeux de Cassiel s'étrécirent.

« J'ai mes ordres, Dean Winchester. Tu as beau être précieux aux yeux de mon protégé, je ne peux te venir en aide. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais étroitement surveillé par mes semblables. »

Sam tiqua en comprenant ce que leur disait l'ange.

« Pourquoi te surveilleraient-ils ? »

Cassiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment dites-vous, sur Terre ? Tel père, tel fils ? Tout comme Castiel, je ne suis pas exactement un modèle d'orthodoxie parmi les Agents du Seigneur. »

Sam déglutit.

« Donc… Même si tu voulais nous apporter ton soutien… Tu ne pourrais pas ? »

Cassiel dévisagea le chasseur de son regard impénétrable.

« Disons que si une lacune venait à se trouver dans les ordres que je reçois… Je pourrais bien la saisir. Et puis, rien n'interdit de prévenir quelqu'un d'une attaque imminente sur sa personne. »

Le cadet des Winchester sentit son cœur bondir.

« Tu t'engagerais à ce point ? »

L'ange parut… énervé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

« Ne t'y trompe pas, enfant d'Azazel » jeta-il, « je n'ai aucune sympathie particulière pour toi ou ton frère. Vous êtes simplement importants pour Castiel. »

Le jeune chasseur ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu tiens _vraiment _à lui, hein ? »

Cassiel détourna la tête et constata que Dean avait fini de tracer sur le mur les runes en Enochien permettant de bannir les anges.

« C'est _extrêmement _désagréable, sais-tu ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Désolé, vieux » rétorqua Dean avant d'appuyer sa main sanglante contre le dessin.

**(****)**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis tout à l'heure ? » râla l'aîné des Winchester.

Depuis trois heures qu'ils roulaient, Sam faisait la gueule qu'il tirait normalement quand il faisait des recherches – celle qui lui donnait l'air d'un de ces poissons super moches, les mérous, c'était bien le nom ?

« Un truc qu'a dit Cassiel » lâcha le plus jeune des chasseurs. « Il était amoureux de la mère de Castiel, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et Cas nous a dit que sa mère était morte en couches. »

« Sam, putain, tu va dire le fond de ta pensée, oui ? »

« Pourquoi Cassiel a dit qu'elle avait été tuée, alors ? »

Dean resta la bouche ouverte. Il la referma, puis réfléchit intensément pendant une demi-minute.

« Peut-être qu'il pense que Cas a assassiné sa mère en naissant ? » suggéra-t-il avec hésitation.

Sam fit la grimace.

« Merde, Dean, tu penses vraiment ça ? »

« On sait déjà que les anges sont encore plus bousillés que nous question famille, c'est tout dire. Franchement, ça t'étonnerait beaucoup ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de chasser l'image de l'ange aux yeux marron de son esprit.

Si l'hypothèse de Dean était juste, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Cassiel vis-à-vis de Castiel.

Probablement ce que ressentait John Winchester au sujet de son dernier-né.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertissement : introduction AU d'un personnage majeur.**

Honnêtement, Dean ne sentait pas du tout l'idée de Sam. Les monstres, ils étaient supposés les tuer, pas faire copain-copine avec ! Encore moins avec un monstre qui avait eu l'audace de descendre l'aîné des Winchester une bonne centaine de fois !

Mais voilà, Sammy était persuadé que l'Embrouilleur leur viendrait en aide, au prétexte qu'il ne voudrait pas voir sa petite vie décadente sombrer pour cause d'Apocalypse.

Parfois, Dean détestait vraiment avoir un frère qui réfléchissait.

Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti une petite pointe d'extase pure lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sam et lui avaient été propulsés en plein milieu de _La Clinique des cœurs brisés._

**(****)**

L'Embrouilleur observait les frères Winchester.

Un sacré avantage, pouvoir se rendre invisible, quand on voulait espionner sans se faire repérer. Surtout dans une salle de bains occupée par une superbe créature…

Il regardait ses deux humains préférés – _parce que pour un peu, on les confondrait presque avec deux autres personnes_ – se déplacer dans sa petite nasse.

Dean avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Normal, vu qu'il était dans son show préféré. Personnellement, l'Embrouilleur se sentait plus _Dr House_. La vie amoureuse et sexuelle des autres, c'était pas trop son truc. On pouvait être monstre et garder un minimum de décence tout de même !

Il sourit et s'apprêta à prendre l'apparence du Docteur Sexy en personne (Dean allait en tomber à la renverse) pour aller parler aux chasseurs lorsque la perturbation survint.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qui osait tenter de s'infiltrer dans sa fausse réalité ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'origine de la perturbation.

C'était comme remonter les vaguelettes provoquées par la chute d'un galet dans de l'eau pour retrouver le point de chute et ainsi pouvoir examiner le galet.

Un galet avec des ailes, visiblement.

L'Embrouilleur sursauta en percevant l'aura de l'intrus. Une seule personne au monde pouvait dégager la résonance qu'il percevait.

Au début, il avait failli le confondre avec _l'autre_. En vérité, l'enfant ressemblait de manière plus qu'évidente à son père biologique.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant interférer. Il devait l'expulser au plus vite de la dimension de poche.

Il envoya le mari/flingueur fou s'occuper de Dean avant de se volatiliser.

**(****)**

Castiel était anxieux.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que son protégé avait disparu, il avait aussitôt entrepris de le chercher – en maudissant intérieurement les glyphes énochiens qu'il avait lui-même gravé dans les côtes des frères Winchester.

Mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que ses humains soient piégés dans une dimension factice multicouches.

Et à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de Dean, il était renvoyé dans une couche séparée de la dimension. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait visité une pub pour lessive, un soap opéra, un film très étrange avec des adolescents qui chantaient en chœur et un journal télévisé où il avait été pris pour un présentateur météo.

L'ange avait donc les ailes plus qu'ébouriffées d'énervement.

Ce qui fit que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une compilation d'incidents honteux arrivés à des gens plus ou moins connus, il fonça littéralement à travers les premières portes qu'il vit.

Et se retrouva dans un jeu télévisé asiatique. Avec Dean et Sam, le dernier se tenant les attributs sexuels, debout sur deux plateformes très bizarres.

« Cas ?! » s'écria Dean visiblement choqué.

« C'est encore une embrouille ? » hoqueta Sam qui paraissait souffrant.

« Non, c'est moi » répondit Castiel un peu étonné par sa chance subite. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! » lança l'aîné des Winchester.

« Je vous cherchais partout, vous avez disparu depuis des jours ! »

« Alors fais-nous sortir d'ici, dépêche-toi ! » implora Sam qui n'avait pas lâché son entrejambe.

Au moment où Castiel s'avançait pour poser les mains sur la tête des deux frères et les arracher à la dimension factice, il éprouva une sensation écœurante de nausée et, plus terrifiant, sentit un pouvoir inconnu s'emparer brusquement de lui et l'arracher au repli où se trouvaient Sam et Dean.

« Voyez-moi ça ! » commenta une voix étrangère.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Il était assis dans un divan rouge, dans une petite pièce aux murs jaunes brillamment éclairée.

En face de lui, installé dans un fauteuil beige, se trouvait un homme brun, qui l'observait attentivement, une sucette dans la bouche.

Des filaments de magie païenne s'enroulaient autour du corps de l'homme, se tortillant comme des serpents verts et jaunes dans l'atmosphère.

Les ailes de l'ange se resserrèrent instinctivement contre lui.

« Tu es un embrouilleur » lâcha-t-il, ne parvenant pas à empêcher le mot de sonner comme une insulte.

Le demi-dieu roula des yeux.

« C'est exact, boule de plumes. Tant que tu y es, appelle-moi Monsieur l'Embrouilleur. Ou juste Loki, si tu préfères. Ce sera plus simple, et tellement plus poli… »

Les dents du demi-dieu étincelèrent lorsque l'être sourit. Pas du tout impressionné, Castiel plissa le front.

« C'est toi qui a créé la fausse réalité. »

« Je plaide coupable » admit l'Embrouilleur en faisant tournoyer sa sucette au bout de ses doigts. « Tu as vu tout ce travail ? Trois cents chaînes, pas moins ! Ici, nous sommes dans le talk-show de vingt heures, c'est pas impressionnant ? »

« Où sont Sam et Dean ? »

Loki fit la moue.

« Oh, je dirais… Dans un spot de prévention contre l'herpès génital. Détends-toi ! On a tout le temps pour parler. Ma dimension, mes règles. »

Castiel remua, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le païen voulait-il lui parler ? Avait-il sciemment attiré les Winchester dans son piège ? Pour appâter l'ange ?

Quelque chose clochait chez cet être. Castiel avait l'impression d'essayer d'apercevoir une image à la surface de l'océan. Un reflet vague, indéfini, et qui disparaissait dès qu'on tentait de le saisir. Quelque chose dissimulé sous l'apparence humaine, sous la magie de la Terre imbibant l'enveloppe charnelle.

« Je dois dire » glissa la voix de Loki, arrachant l'ange à ses pensées, « quand j'ai entendu dire que Plouc 1 et Plouc 2 avaient un emplumé de compagnie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit un _bébé_. »

Castiel rougit violemment.

« J'ai plus de neuf millions d'années ! » s'insurgea-t-il, d'un ton affreusement puéril.

« C'est bien ce que je disais » ricana le demi-dieu. « Regarde-toi un peu ! On te voit encore le lait derrière les oreilles. »

Les ailes duveteuses de Castiel s'affaissèrent sous l'effet de l'humiliation. Il n'était certes pas le plus jeune de tous les anges… mais _l'un _des plus jeunes, ça oui. Même pas pubère. Un nouveau-né.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir » déclara Loki en contemplant avec intensité son interlocuteur, « c'est pourquoi un enfant comme toi est impliqué dans l'Apocalypse, au lieu de jouer à la poupée avec ses sœurs ou d'embêter ses grands frères ? »

Castiel leva le menton.

« Les forces de Dieu sont en conflit ouvert avec les puissances de l'Enfer. En temps de guerre, même les enfants doivent être prêts à se battre » déclara-t-il.

« De la connerie en barre » lâcha l'Embrouilleur. « On n'envoie pas les enfants sur un champ de bataille, on les _protège_. »

« Les armées célestes ne sont pas illimitées. »

Visiblement choqué, Loki écarquilla les yeux. Les ailes de Castiel s'agitèrent nerveusement. Les anges étaient des guerriers… Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de faire appel aux jeunes récemment matures et aux pré-pubères pour repeupler les bataillons… Ou auraient-ils dû les tenir à l'écart du péril à la place ?

« Sam et Dean Winchester sont sous ma protection » lâcha-t-il pour chasser son malaise grandissant. « De quel droit les as-tu emprisonnés dans une fausse réalité ? »

Le demi-dieu haussa les épaules.

« Ils me collaient au train, alors j'ai décidé de leur parler sur un terrain en ma faveur. Histoire de leur dire qu'ils devraient apprendre à se torcher tous seuls. »

Déboussolé, Castiel cligna des yeux.

« Ils ont appris la propreté depuis longtemps… »

« C'est une métaphore, petit innocent. Pour résumer, tes deux crétins d'humains ont lancé le coup d'envoi pour l'Apocalypse, ils l'ont dans l'os bien profond, et ils voudraient que _moi_, je retrousse mes manches et que je mette les mains dans la merde pour réparer _leur _gâchis. C'est bon, ou je dois te mettre les sous-titres ? »

Castiel se donna quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Pourquoi refuser de leur apporter ton aide ? »

L'Embrouilleur s'étrangla.

« Pardon ? »

« Je peux sentir ta puissance. Tu as un pouvoir non négligeable. Tu peux aider à protéger les humains. »

Loki se rembrunit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux les sauver, ces humains ? »

« Je connais le code d'honneur de ta race. Vous punissez les coupables, mais vous ne vous en prenez pas aux innocents. Sous peu, des millions d'innocents seront pris dans les hostilités, et ils le paieront de leur vie. »

Castiel put voir le visage de son interlocuteur se crisper. Il avait visiblement frappé un point sensible.

« Les frères Winchester et moi-même voulons empêcher cela. Prête-nous ton assistance. »

L'expression du demi-dieu se fit soudainement… L'ange ne trouvait pas de mot. C'était comme si le païen voyait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

« Rappelle-moi ton nom ? » interrogea brusquement Loki.

« Castiel. »

L'Embrouilleur sourit étrangement.

« Tu es vraiment _le bouclier donné par Dieu_ » déclara-t-il avant de claquer des doigts.

**(****)**

« J'en ai marre de ce merdier ! » explosa Dean.

Il s'était fait tirer dessus, aplatir les couilles, martyriser par un kinésithérapeute enthousiaste dans une pub pour un établissement balnéaire et gaver de salade de fruits dans une émission de cuisine, ça commençait à bien faire !

« Deeaaan » gémit Sam. « Calme-toi… »

« Non ! Je craque ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est dans une série policière et que JE HAIS LES SÉRIES POLICIÈRES ! »

Les deux frères, en veste et pantalon de costume sur chemise bien repassée, étaient plantés au beau milieu d'un commissariat en pleine activité.

« Dean, baisse le volume » supplia Sam en voyant qu'un ou deux flics se mettaient à les regarder d'un drôle d'air.

« Y en a trois cents par semaine » vociférait Dean remonté à bloc, « et elles sont toutes pareilles. Oh, un avion s'est écrasé ici, non mais je t'en prie ! »

« Vous deux ! » aboya un type recouvert de médailles qui tenait un dossier à la main.

Sam sursauta.

« Allez voir ce que fout le légiste ! » ordonna le type. « Il nous fait poireauter depuis des siècles et notre tueur ne va pas s'arrêter tout seul ! »

« Chef, oui chef ! » s'écria le cadet des Winchester en empoignant son frère par le bras pour le traîner dans un couloir sur le mur duquel était placardé une flèche avec l'inscription MORGUE.

« Dès qu'on croise ce connard d'Embrouilleur » siffla Dean en suivant le couloir, « je lui plante un pieu en plein cœur. »

Sam pensa protester, mais un élancement douloureux en provenance de ses parties intimes l'incita à la boucler.

Les portes de la morgue ressemblaient à des portes d'hôpital, grises, avec des hublots épais qui ne laissaient rien voir. Dean frissonna. Il avait horreur des morgues, c'était beaucoup trop froid, lugubre et… morbide. Et puis, il avait du mal avec les légistes. Quel genre de taré découpait des cadavres contre du fric ?

Sam poussa les portes. Derrière se trouvait une grande salle entièrement carrelée de blanc, avec un mur recouvert de portes de casiers métalliques, et comportant deux grandes tables en acier, dont l'une couverte par un sac noir qui contenait visiblement un cadavre.

Un type en blouse blanche, penché au-dessus du sac, se retourna à leur arrivée.

Dean s'étrangla.

« _Cas ?!_ »

L'ange considéra sa blouse blanche avec un soupçon d'effarement.

« Où est mon imperméable ? » lança-t-il avec une vraie détresse dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » interrogea Sam.

« Heu… J'ai parlementé avec Loki » répondit l'ange, toujours perturbé par l'absence de son déguisement à la Columbo.

Dean prit une mine particulièrement abrutie.

« Qui ça ? »

« On m'a appelé, m'sieurs dames ? » claironna une voix très reconnaissable.

L'Embrouilleur fit son entrée dans la morgue, en uniforme d'agent de police, pas moins.

« Enculé ! » éclata Dean.

Le demi-dieu agita un index réprobateur.

« En voilà des façons de parler à son supérieur ! Et vous » lança-t-il à Castiel, « vous savez qu'on attend votre rapport sur l'autopsie de Jim Banks pour hier ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas légiste ! » protesta l'ange. « Et je veux mon imperméable ! »

« Oh, allez ! » répliqua l'Embrouilleur. « Tu es à croquer, dans cette blouse ! On t'imagine parfaitement un scalpel à la main, en train de découper de la viande froide… »

Dean eut un frisson d'horreur.

« L'appel à la radio, c'était une embrouille ? » grinça Sam avec un regard plus noir que celui d'un démon de bas-étage.

« Allô ! Je suis l'Embrouilleur ! » rappela le demi-dieu d'un ton exaspéré.

« T'as intérêt à nous sortir de là ! » gronda Dean qui s'était emparé d'un scalpel traînant sur une table en inox à proximité.

« Sinon quoi, mon biquet ? » ricana l'être. « Je te signale que c'est un scalpel dans ta main, pas un pieu ! »

« Ça suffit ! » intervint brusquement Castiel.

Les trois autres se turent illico.

« Loki, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure » laissa tomber Castiel. « Que décides-tu ? »

L'Embrouilleur fixa l'ange dans le blanc de l'œil. Dean se sentit vexé. Les séances de baise oculaire avec l'emplumé aux yeux bleus, c'était pour lui, pas pour un monstre sanguinaire accro au sucre !

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi » finit par lâcher Loki.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Sam complètement égaré.

Le demi-dieu darda sur le cadet des Winchester un regard sévère.

« Il se trouve que, par la faute de Cassie ici présent, j'ai décidé de vous joindre dans votre tentative suicidaire et vouée à l'échec d'empêcher Saint Michel et Lucifer de se castagner pour le titre poids lourd » annonça l'Embrouilleur. « N'oubliez pas les fleurs à mon enterrement, voulez-vous ? »

La déclaration mit quelques instants à pénétrer les esprits.

« Tu… acceptes de nous aider ? » bafouilla Sam.

« Merde » marmonna Dean qui voulait vraiment se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes du païen qui lui avait fait subir mille morts – littéralement.

« Merci infiniment » déclara Castiel en inclinant la tête.

Loki leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je sais, je suis taré. Foutez-moi le camp, maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps pour regretter ma décision et faire le deuil de mon existence. »

Il éleva la main et claqua des doigts.

Les deux frères et leur ange gardien se retrouvèrent aussitôt à côté de l'Impala.

« Tirons-nous » grogna Dean.

« Dean ! » s'écria Sam. « Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de convaincre une créature ultra-puissante de rejoindre notre côté ? »

« Je me rends surtout compte qu'on va pas pouvoir zigouiller cet empaffé alors qu'il m'a réduit les miches en menus morceaux ! »

Trop content d'avoir récupéré son imperméable, Castiel ne se soucia pas d'arrêter la dispute qui montait.

**(****)**

Invisible à tous les regards, Loki regarda partir la voiture, les deux Winchester s'engueulant à tue-tête sur les sièges de devant.

Castiel était installé sur la banquette arrière.

L'Embrouilleur ferma les yeux, laissant remonter dans sa mémoire des souvenirs d'un autre temps.

Un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue, le crâne couvert de cheveux tout fins couleur de corbeau. Un ange brun le tenant dans ses bras, lui souriant avec adoration.

Une voix qui avait appartenu à Loki avant qu'on l'appelle Loki, remplie d'attendrissement.

_« Comment peut-on être aussi mignon ? Tu le sais, toi ? »_

L'ange brun qui levait un regard radieux sans cesser de sourire.

_« Quand on hérite de la beauté de sa mère… »_

Des larmes se glissèrent sous les paupières de l'Embrouilleur.

« Oh, Cassie » gémit-il. « Si tu savais comme il te ressemble. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Dans ma vie, j'ai vu des chasseurs crétins » grogna Bobby, « mais vous deux, vous décrochez le morceau ! »

« L'idée ne venait pas de moi ! » se défendit l'aîné des Winchester, en regardant son cadet de travers.

Suite à la rencontre des deux frères et de leur ange gardien avec l'Embrouilleur, l'équipe Sauvons la Terre s'était réunie dans la maison de Bobby (quartier général non-officiel) pour faire le point, c'est-à-dire informer le chasseur/ferrailleur à ses heures perdues de l'entrevue et trouver des renseignements sur leur nouvelle recrue.

« Cessez de vous disputer » intervint Castiel. « Le païen peut nous offrir une aide précieuse. Qu'il soit responsable d'avoir tué Dean cent trente-six fois n'entre pas en ligne de compte. »

« Pardon ! » s'offusqua le chasseur blond. « C'était rien, peut-être ? »

L'ange en pleine déchéance darda sur lui ses yeux bleus qui avaient pris la froideur du givre.

« Nous sommes en guerre » rappela-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les escarmouches personnelles, d'autant que Loki est en mesure d'accomplir des tâches qui me seront bientôt impossibles. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel parut subitement mal à l'aise.

« Je me suis rebellé, ma connexion avec le Paradis a cessé d'exister. Pour utiliser mes pouvoirs, je dois puiser dans mes propres ressources et celles-ci ne sont pas inépuisables… Tôt ou tard, je serais totalement humain. »

« Dans combien de temps ? » voulut savoir Dean, en remuant sur son siège, le sujet de la déchéance de son ami le gênant comme à l'ordinaire.

« …Je ne sais pas. Deux mois, trois mois, cinq au grand maximum. Si j'utilise le moins possible mes pouvoirs. »

« Tu savais que ça allait t'arriver quand tu as décidé de nous aider ? » fit doucement Sam.

Castiel le regarda.

« Toute action nécessite des sacrifices » répondit-il. « Tous les anges savent cela. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, qui fut finalement rompu par la voix ronchonne de Bobby :

« Mythologie scandinave ! Votre Embrouilleur est un Viking qui a passé le plus clair de son temps à causer des ennuis à tout le monde, y compris à son propre panthéon. »

« Fais voir » demanda Sam en s'emparant du livre qu'avait ouvert Bobby, à la page qui arborait une gravure représentant une espèce de gnome à l'air malicieux.

« C'est tout à fait lui » ricana Dean en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'image – laquelle était assez hideuse, il faut bien l'avouer.

« _Beau et splendide d'apparence, mauvais de caractère_ » lut Sam, sourcils haussés princièrement. « Pour l'apparence, je ne sais pas, mais question caractère… »

« C'est un Embrouilleur, fiston » rappela Bobby. « Il est _sensé _être mauvais. »

« En vérité » déclara Castiel, « les païens sont neutres. Ils ne sont ni célestes ni démoniaques, leurs pouvoirs leur proviennent de la planète et des humains. Par essence, leur nature est aussi chaotique que celle des hommes. »

« Minute » s'indigna Dean. « Ce truc reste un tueur ! »

« Ce n'est pas une chose, c'est un être » répliqua l'ange d'un ton sec. « Et il obéit à un code d'honneur. »

« Ça n'empêche qu'il tue des gens ! » s'entêta l'aîné des Winchester.

« Moi aussi, j'ai tué des êtres conscients » jeta Castiel.

Le chasseur blond se gratta la nuque avec l'envie furieuse d'être ailleurs.

« Oui, mais toi, c'est pas pareil ! »

« Je suis _inhumain _et je suis un _meurtrier_, Dean. J'apprécierais que tu élargisses ton ouverture d'esprit à d'autres que moi. »

« Oh ! » s'écria brusquement Sam.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui arborait une mine singulièrement dégoûtée.

« Bobby, ce livre, il a des sources fiables ? » demanda Sam, suppliant visiblement qu'on lui assure le contraire.

« Tous mes bouquins sont fiables ! » rétorqua le ferrailleur, outré qu'on osât douter de l'intégrité de sa bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué ? » interrogea Dean, vaguement curieux.

« …Que Loki a couché avec un étalon. Et qu'il a mis au monde un cheval à huit pattes » lâcha Sam.

Grand moment de silence. Puis la voix de Dean s'éleva :

« C'est _possible_, un truc pareil ? »

Sam rougit au point de ressembler à un poivron cuit.

« Heu… Apparemment, il s'est changé en jument et le reste… Tu sais comment on s'y prend ! »

« Bobby, dis-moi que tu as de l'alcool fort dans ton placard » implora le chasseur blond, définitivement traumatisé.

« Whisky et vodka » répondit Bobby, « ça te va ? »

« Amène les deux. »

« Je ne comprends pas » protesta Castiel tandis que le ferrailleur déplaçait son fauteuil roulant jusque dans la cuisine. « Pourquoi le fait que Loki ait eu un enfant vous trouble-t-il autant ? »

Dean lui lança un regard effaré.

« Cas, c'est supposé être un _mec _! Les mecs ne tombent pas en cloque ! »

« Chez les anges, les mâles sont tout à fait en mesure de porter un enfant » rappela l'ange aux yeux bleus.

Dean se cacha la figure dans une main.

« Putain, j'avais oublié… » maugréa-t-il.

« A propos de ça » fit presque timidement Sam, « comment vous vous y prenez ? Vous faites comme les humains ou… »

« Sam ! » s'écria son grand frère. « On n'a pas besoin de savoir _ça _! »

« Je demandais, c'est tout ! » se défendit le cadet.

« Et bien… Nous mélangeons nos grâces » déclara Castiel. « Le nouveau-né se lie à l'essence d'un de ses géniteurs, qui le portera durant toute la gestation, et lorsque vient l'accouchement, l'enfant se sépare de son parent et devient une entité séparée. »

« C'est tout ? » lâcha Dean, intérieurement soulagé.

L'ange eut un gentil sourire.

« Bien sûr, pour effectuer le mélange, les deux géniteurs ont besoin de se connaître. »

« Quoi ? » fit Sam, légèrement perdu.

« Se connaître. Ou s'unir charnellement, si vous préférez, ou encore, pour reprendre l'expression de Dean, s'envoyer en… »

« Stop ! » lança le chasseur blond, les mains sur les oreilles. « Trop d'infos, mec ! Je vais devoir me rincer le crâne à l'eau de Javel ! »

L'ange plissa le front.

« Mais tu détruirais tes cellules cérébrales… »

Il fut interrompu par le retour de Bobby avec les bouteilles d'alcool.

« Je vous interromps ? » demanda le ferrailleur.

Pour toute réponse, Dean s'empara d'une bouteille de vodka et se mit à boire directement au goulot.

**(****)**

Castiel devait le reconnaître, l'alcool avait des effets intéressants sur son métabolisme.

Il avait l'impression que les organes de son véhicule étaient en apesanteur, y compris le cerveau. Et il avait chaud – une chaleur agréable, comme celle procurée par le contact de la grâce de ses frères et sœurs.

En fait, les sensations qu'il éprouvait ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'il expérimentait constamment avant de se rebeller.

A présent, étalé sur le canapé de Bobby, son imperméable par terre, sa cravate défaite et ses cheveux plus en désordre que jamais, il s'avouait intérieurement que le Paradis lui manquait.

Sa famille lui manquait. Surtout son frère Balthazar.

Surtout Cassiel.

_Toute décision exige des sacrifices. Tu le sais._

L'ange déchu poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Une obscurité profonde le recouvrit.

_Une chambre peinte en jaune. De la lumière qui filtre par une fenêtre cachée derrière des rideaux bleu ciel. Un tapis bleu foncé par terre, couvert de feuilles de papier gribouillées, de livres d'images et de quelques jouets._

_Un lit à barreaux. Je suis à l'intérieur. Pourquoi mes mains sont aussi petites ? De combien d'années suis-je âgé ?_

_Un loquet qui permet de garder levée une section des barreaux du lit. Ma main qui se tend et qui soulève le loquet. Les barreaux qui tombent avec un bruit sec. Mes pieds qui entrent en contact avec le tapis et se dirigent vers la porte._

_Un couloir sombre, décoré de fresques que je devine à peine. Où vais-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Pourquoi m'est-il aussi familier ?_

_Une porte qui pivote silencieusement lorsque ma main pousse le battant. Une autre chambre, plus grande. Des peintures sur les murs. Une commode en bois sombre. Un lit à deux places où on peut voir une forme sous les draps._

_Est-ce que c'est une femme ? Je ne peux pas voir son visage… Ses cheveux sont répandus sur les draps et tombent par terre, ils sont si longs. Ils sont dorés, on dirait une cascade de rayons de soleil._

_Je m'approche d'elle… Qui est-ce ? Je veux voir son visage… Elle est belle, elle est sublime même, mais comment puis-je savoir cela ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je la certitude qu'elle va sourire à ma vue et me prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort à sa vue ?_

_Des bras qui me saisissent sous les aisselles, qui me soulèvent. Quelqu'un qui me cale sur sa hanche et m'emmène hors de la chambre ! Non, je veux rester avec elle ! Laisse-moi avec elle !_

_Un visage familier, un sourire familier. Cassiel ?_

_« Cassie, vilain garçon, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir du lit ? Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas réveiller… »_

Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit.

Étalé par terre sans la moindre classe, Dean ronflait légèrement. La maison de Bobby était plongée dans une semi-obscurité grisâtre, mais on y voyait assez pour reconnaître le décor.

Castiel ferma les yeux, sentant le cœur de Jimmy cogner dans la poitrine de son véhicule.

_« Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas réveiller maman. »_


End file.
